Decisiones incorrectas
by Any-chan15
Summary: Bien y mal, ¿quién definió esas palabras sin poner excepciones? Este one-shot participa en el #FicToberES2017 #FicToberES, palabra número catorce: #Ladrones.


**Continuando con la temática del #FicToberES #FicToberES2017, les traigo la palabra número catorce: #Ladrones. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Decisiones incorrectas**

 **Capítulo único**

Eran tiempos difíciles en el país donde vivía, años de estudiar cómo algunos países se sumían en ruinas por culpa del dinero la ayudaron a prevenir aquello, pero no lo esperaba por tanto tiempo. Sus provisiones se estaban acabando y necesitaba llevarle sustento a su familia, por eso salió a buscar trabajo en una época en la que estaba muy difícil, tenía buenos estudios pero eso no era suficiente al parecer, pues esa era la tercera entrevista en la que la rechazaban.

¿Qué ya nadie apostaba por la juventud? Aunque para una historiadora de veintitrés años de edad, sin referencias aunque colmada de recomendaciones, las cosas estaban el doble de difíciles. Pero no se iba a rendir, por supuesto que no, conseguiría dinero y lo haría de forma honrada, no como esos grandes ladrones que se justificaban en sus necesidades. "Robar para comer". ¿Y por qué no mejor trabajar?

Entró en el último lugar donde tenía una entrevista, preguntándose si la llamaban solo para rechazarla personalmente. Puso su mejor cara pero estaba desanimada. Dentro se vio junto con una gran tanda de otras señoritas y jóvenes varones. Todos se veían tan pulcros, tan soberbios, que encajaban perfectamente en ese lugar, no como ella.

Se sentó al lado de un joven de blancos cabellos y ojos turquesa, le resultó muy guapo a simple vista por lo que optó por agasajarse de esa forma, se lo merecía después del día que había tenido.

―Soy Hinamori Momo ―se presentó al chico a su lado, éste la miró, muy serio y frío, tanto que logró intimidarla un poco―, ¿estás por el puesto de…?

― ¿Por qué otra razón estaría en esta silla? ―respondió con otra pregunta, de una forma muy ruda. Momo tragó saliva, guapo pero de mal temperamento, como un chico malo de un libro de literatura juvenil.

Dejó la conversación allí, no necesitaba otro disgusto y no estaba dispuesta a comprobar que los libros no eran más que ficción. De repente sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo, era su madre, avisándole que su padre había ingresado de nuevo al hospital con un cuadro muy grave. Sintió su corazón retorcerse, eso era lo único que no había podido prevenir, la historia no te enseña cuándo una tragedia puede ocurrir, cuándo ser hija única te ataría a trabajar para mantener a tu familia cuyo padre está con delicada salud.

Definitivamente necesitaba pasar esa entrevista.

Sin poder evitarlo sintió una lágrima caer, se la limpió como pudo, tratando de no ser muy obvia. Pero los atentos ojos turquesa no lo perdieron de vista.

―Vete de aquí ―le susurró, ella lo miró sin entender, ¡necesitaba ese trabajo y no esperaba que él lo entendiera! Pero…al verlo sintió un escalofrío en lo bajo de su espalda, supo que por algo le fue dada esa advertencia.

No intercambió ninguna otra palabra y simplemente tomó sus cosas y se marchó, la recepcionista trató de detenerla pero se excusó con que debía ir al hospital a ver a su padre, volteando únicamente antes de salir para ver por última vez al chico de cabellos blancos.

Luego de eso, no hubo ni llegado a la esquina cuando escuchó disparos y una explosión. Su cuerpo quedó helado y por una morbosa curiosidad volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar, había muchas personas reunidas pero cuando un encapuchado salió y disparó al aire todos se dispersaron, todos menos ella, que había quedado petrificada en su lugar. Los ladrones no le hicieron nada, solo pasaron por su lado, cargando bolsones donde suponía había dinero, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el color de ojos de uno de ellos, con el que intercambió miradas cuando éste la chocó para pasar de largo. Sus ojos eran color turquesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó a su casa con el corazón en la garganta, su madre la abrazó entre lágrimas, alegando que cuando se enteraron en el hospital de aquel robo, su padre la mandó de inmediato a esperarla, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ella la miró, pero aún sentía que estaba en ese lugar, por lo que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Y si hubiese perdido la vida qué habría sido de su familia?

Su madre estuvo a su lado hasta que se tranquilizó, le pidió que se diera un baño y olvidara el tema del trabajo, que el resto de la tarde la ocuparían en estar junto a su padre. Momo obedeció, pero aún sentía que hacía todo mecánicamente.

Al llegar al baño comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, aun meditando lo que había ocurrido horas atrás, no pudiendo quitar de su cabeza la mirada de aquel chico que ni siquiera le dijo su nombre. Aunque era normal, era un ladrón después de todo, pero… ¿por qué la dejó irse? ¿Acaso su viejo celular y su desgastada ropa le indicó que no tenía objetos de valor encima? ¿O habría visto el mensaje de su madre? ¿Le tuvo lástima? Sacudió su cabeza hacia los costados, no tenía sentido pensar en eso, fue una experiencia mala que ya había pasado.

Pero cuando se sacó su saco notó algo extraño, un peso que no podía relacionar con nada, pues su celular había quedado en la sala. Al tomar aquel objeto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no sabía que éstos podían abrirse tanto. De la impresión soltó el fajo de billetes y lo dejó caer al suelo, siguiéndolos luego sus rodillas.

¿Cuánto había allí? ¿Estaba bien contarlo, debería llamar a la policía? Lo tomó con cuidado y encontró una nota entre los billetes, en ella se leía: "ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón". Más preguntas inundaron su mente, ¿él le decía que técnicamente le había robado? ¡Si él se lo había puesto! Estaba segura que fue cuando huyó.

Tenía en su conciencia una pelea de moralidad, conservar el dinero estaría mal, muy mal, pero lo necesitaba. ¡Ella no era una ladrona!, ¡su padre estaba en el hospital y éste salía caro! Además, ¿cómo se lo explicaría a sus padres? Y de conservarlo, ¿cómo se lo agradecería a él?

-.-.-.-.-

El día había concluido y ella no le había dicho a nadie del dinero, ni a sus padres, ni a la policía. Por las noticias se enteró que la mayoría de la banda que había asaltado la "Soul Society" estaba arrestada, pero a él no lo habían capturado, después de todo su foto no fue enseñada y se daba una pequeña recompensa a quien pudiera aportar información al caso.

Por su parte, había llegado al momento que trató de evitar, consultar con la almohada qué hacer. Se repetía a sí misma que debía hacer lo más honrado y devolver el dinero, prestar testimonio y recibir la recompensa. Sería dinero mejor obtenido que el que recibió. Pero, ¿y si la vinculaban por el caso por haber tardado tanto? ¿Por poder describir a la perfección al otro ladrón? La banda también estaba conformada por mujeres, según el noticiero, ¿y si creían que ella los quería traicionar por la recompensa?

Se sentía en un aprieto muy grande, porque de quedarse con el dinero debía enfrentar el juicio de sus padres, quienes eran muy moralistas sobre hacer lo correcto, hasta de pequeña le hacían pagar los centavos que había en las compras. Podría inventar un concurso, ¿pero qué concurso le daría diez mil dólares a sus participantes en esos tiempos tan difíciles?

Hundió su rostro en su cómoda almohada, tal vez solo les diría que era una compensación por el daño emocional sufrido, por parte de Soul Society, ellos sí que derrochaban dinero. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, tal vez debería por primera vez tomar una decisión incorrecta.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo pasó y todo el tema quedó en el olvido, pudieron pagar los gastos del hospital y los remedios para su padre con el dinero que le fue dado de caridad por un ladrón. Claro que ella alegó que eran ahorros que tenía secretamente guardados, y para su suerte sus padres no preguntaron más. Tal vez porque de verdad lo necesitaban.

Ella consiguió empleo en una biblioteca al poco tiempo, eran muchas aburridas horas pero al menos le alcanzaba para comprar alimentos y pagar las cuentas, además su papá alegaba que pronto volvería a trabajar, cosa que a ella le desagradaba pero admitía que sería de mucha ayuda.

Entonces ingresaron dos personas allí, buscando un libro en específico, ella sabía dónde estaba pero algo le impedía hablar. Debía ser una broma…

―Para…para retirar el libro debe darme sus datos ―alegó sin razón, pues solo era necesario su primer nombre y una pequeña suma de dinero.

El joven no se inmutó y le pidió que le dijera cuáles eran esos datos, mientras que la mujer rubia que iba a su lado bromeó con que seguramente solo quería su número de teléfono.

―Por favor, no levante la voz aquí ―la reprendió, recordando dónde estaba. Frunció su ceño, ¿acaso él había ido a buscar el dinero? ¿Alguna vez pretendió que se lo devolviera? ―, su nombre, su dirección y su número de teléfono.

La rubia frunció los labios, ¿tanta información por un libro? Alegando que era ella quien lo necesitaba, llenó todos los datos y fue a buscar el libro, pidiéndole a su "hermanito" que se quedara allí a esperarla.

La situación se tornó incómoda, ¿debía sacar el tema o solamente ignorar que tenía al ladrón de una suma millonaria frente a ella?

― ¿Te sirvió? ―preguntó él, con una voz profunda y con la mirada clavada en su persona. Tragó intentando sacar el nudo de su garganta, pero no pudo, así que asintió como respuesta―. Bien, como devolución, quiero que dejes de comportarte extrañamente, mi hermana no sabe nada. ¿Entendiste? ―. Ella volvió a asentir.

La mujer de apellido Matsumoto volvió con el libro entre sus manos y mientras se retiraban dejó caer un papelito, ella se apresuró a recogerlo pero antes que pudiera llamarla, le fue guiñado un ojo. Confundida, desdobló el papel y leyó su contenido: "Él es Hitsugaya Toushiro, su número es xx-xxxx-xxxx, ¡por favor, llámalo!". ¿Ella Matsumoto y él Hitsugaya? ¿Y qué había con eso de llamarlo? Definitivamente esa no sería la decisión correcta…

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca él increpó a su compañera de trabajo, acusándola de saber que esa chica trabajaba allí, comentando que con razón había querido retirar un libro cuando en su vida leyó uno. ¿Y qué había con eso de ser "hermanos"? La chica no era tonta, se daría cuenta de la diferencia de sus apellidos.

Matsumoto solo rió, picándole la mejilla y alegando que ella vio la chispa entre ambos el día del robo, ¿cómo justificaría sino el dejarla ir y entregarle dinero? Él no era alguien empático y mucho menos piadoso, y si esa jovencita era la elegida, ella haría lo que fuera para reunirlos…como darle su número de teléfono. Ante ese último comentario él elevó una ceja, mientras sacaba el seguro a su automóvil, le resultó extraño pero le dio igual, ella no lo llamaría.

Dejó a su "hermana" en su nuevo pent house que había comprado con su parte del robo, mientras que él condujo hasta la pequeña casa que compartía con su abuela. La cual pudo salvar de que el banco se la quitara, gracias al robo. Era un ladrón, nunca se quitaría esa mancha de encima, pero no se arrepentía, en esa sociedad y sistema que siempre le quitaba no vio mejor forma de vengarse, de recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo y nadie se lo quiso dar. Él iba a juntar el dinero con trabajo limpio, pero nadie se lo daba, ¿entones estuvo mal su decisión? Por su culpa varios de sus amigos estaban detenidos, enfrentando cargos importantes, pero ninguno hablaría y eso lo sabía. De los que pudieron escapar, guardaron cada uno una parte de lo obtenido, para cuando éstos salieran.

Todo planificado con maestría, nada podía salir mal, nada excepto que él dejara salir a una persona, que sus compañeros no entendieran ese movimiento y apresuraran el golpe. Nada excepto que aquella jovencita estuviera afuera, aterrorizada; nada, excepto que él sintiera que debía darle algo y demorara unos segundos con ella. Tal vez por eso Matsumoto los quería juntos, tal como ella y Gin, para que contaminaran el mundo con amor cursi.

En eso, sintió su celular vibrar y su abuela lo miró expectante, él no era de recibir llamadas o mensajes a esas horas. Toushiro desbloqueó el dispositivo y no se esperó aquello, aquel número no registrado en sus contactos que decía: "Soy Hinamori Momo y sé que no fuiste a solicitar ningún puesto, ¿entonces por qué no querías hablarme?". Esa chica era rara y definitivamente había tomado la decisión incorrecta.

 **Fin.**

 **La verdad tenía pensado otra cosa para "ladrones" pero no sé, me gustó cómo quedó. Por cierto, no sé si lo notaron, pero me encanta dejar los fics justo en la mejor parte eue ¿le contestará nuestro Shiro-chan? ¿Cómo será su relación? ¿Podrán seguir adelante a pesar de su "secreto"? creo que lo lindo de los finales abiertos es que estimula tu imaginación y puedes pensar el final que quieras, que terminen juntos, que ella lo entregue a las autoridades, que él nunca le conteste y cambie el número para mantener su identidad en secreto xD ¡muchas cosas!**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review n.n**

 **¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
